


Blue Room

by StoryDweller



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Stripper/Exotic Dancer, Dominance, Dominant Erwin Smith, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Lapdance, Mild S&M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pole Dancing, Porn, Porn With Plot, Reader-Insert, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Smut, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-25
Updated: 2016-09-25
Packaged: 2018-08-17 05:38:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8132435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StoryDweller/pseuds/StoryDweller
Summary: They had something intoxicating, you noticed. Under normal circumstances you’d never look a customer directly into his eyes for that long but his seemed to pull you in.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Just a heads up for everybody who's only here for the actual filth: you can just skip the first chapter. It only involves sexual tension and purple prose on being a stripper. Also a lap dance.
> 
> Hope you enjoy it and thanks for reading! （˶′◡‵˶）

This was how you made your living, how you managed to pay your bills. Your life was a whirlwind made out of colourful wigs, flashing lights and music vibrating through your bones as you moved your body to the music. And you knew how to do it just the right way too.

Your hips chased the beat, while your feet tried to keep up even though they were stuck in uncomfortable high heels. You didn’t mind. Pain was an abstract and relative concept to you and has been for a while. Sweat trickled down your skin leaving behind little droplets which adorned your body like pearls. Even your face stayed a perfectly composed mask the whole time. Pursed lips and hooded lids. You hoped your mascara didn’t smear. Customers liked it when your lipstick did, though.

Every time you got onto your knees on stage, crawling right to the edge leaving nothing to imagination, you put your thumb in your mouth. Licking it, sucking on it just to smear your spit all over your lips. The dollar bills were worth it.

Backstage you were able to free yourself from the itchy wig which made your real hair stick to your head. This time, your fake lashes stayed on. You should thank the girl who showed you how to do it the right way before your show today, but she seemed to be occupied herself, being on duty.

You put on a new wig for the second part of your shift and refreshed the paint on your lips. But you also took your time to stretch your toes, wiggling them and apologising. The nail polish on them has slightly chipped off already.

You splashed some water onto your bare, smooth legs to cool off before downing the rest of the bottle. A girl came into the room, clearly exhausted.

Some weren’t cut out for it. They took it too personal or couldn’t stand the hungry gazes of hungry men. It seemed that they never understood that all you did was provide a service. It doesn’t matter that you worked in a well-paid upper-class establishment, all you had to do was put on a good show. If it involved doing things in front of strangers you were too scared of doing in front of your own partner, then so be it.

“Bunny, it’s your turn. Watch out for the bachelor’s party, they’ve got grabby hands.”

Nobody knew any real names. It was better this way. Kept the job professional. There was an unspoken rule that the girls watched out for one another, though. The bodyguards could only do so much. You nodded a thank you to the girl with the black wig and stepped into your shoes. It was show time.

Fake smiles were a speciality of yours. Always have been, probably always will be. The lighting is different in the general admission area than on stage. More dimmed, less flashy. Cosy even. A plush purple rug and red fluffy seats.

You spotted the bachelor’s party right away so you walked into the opposite direction.

“Oi, sugar! How about giving me a closer look at your sweet ass?”

A man in a single armchair with a single beer standing on a table right next to him. You winked and blew him a kiss. “Costs extra, darling.”

“Eh, I’ll wait for something better then.”

You never took it personally. Tastes varied. Some liked brunette better than blonde, some did the other way around. Some didn’t care at all. You made your rounds through the establishment. Flirting, dancing and playfully wiggling your body into customer’s faces. Your smile never slipped, you didn’t allow it to. Kenny, a bodyguard positioned at the edge of the floor, winked you over. Creepy guy, always cast in shadows. Efficient, though.

“You got an order. Blue Room.”

“Thanks, Kenny.” He nodded. It was always a benefit to be nice to the guys watching over you.

You gave yourself a quick look over in a mirror before heading to the Blue Room. It was quite literally a room cast in blue light with a pole right in the middle of it. Your customers were already waiting. It was a group of men, obviously looking for a distraction in the middle of a business deal. All sharp suits and expensive whisky. The smell was overwhelming. It was already cloudy from the cigars. They were six in total.

Some paid more attention to you, some paid less. Loud laughter. Financial figures and dirty jokes. Good customers. You never knew when it came to suits. Sometimes they tended to be the ones getting a little too forward, thinking just owning money would give them privileges. They still had to pay to get those.

You let your mind wander while you danced. Thinking about your soft bed at home and the nice breakfast you’d make yourself the next morning. A nice greasy plate full of bacon and eggs and some toast with-

“Hey, you,” someone barked over the music. You stopped. “Get your ass over here.”

The voice belonged to a man with jet black hair and immensely bored expression as if he couldn’t wait to get out of here. What did he want, then?

“What’s it gonna be, darling?” The other men chuckled. Some turned away and occupied themselves differently, not interested in you or your conversation. You focused on him. It was an art to make a man feel as if he was the centre of the universe. He only grimaced, though. You hesitated.

“I don’t want shit, but he’s been staring at you the entire time and it’s starting to get disgusting.”

“Levi, you’re exaggerating,” a deep voice cut in. It was the man sitting next to ‘Levi’. Light hair, a sharp jaw and prominent nose. Striking features. Composed and calm. It seemed as if he was holding back, but doing it effortlessly. Clean cut.

“Shut up, eyebrows. God knows, you need it.”

“Costs extra,” you said, your smile threatening to slip just a little.  

“Just get it on with,” said Levi. That settles that. It was a weird situation but nothing too unusual. Maybe Levi just liked to watch. You met your fair share of voyeurs already. 

Pursing your lips you turned to the man to your left. Slowly with serpent-like movements you leaned forward, supporting your weight with your arms on the plushy armrest so you were face to face. “The ‘No touching’ rule applies here too,” you said with a toothy smile. Just to make sure, you told yourself.

“Don’t worry,” the man said, his smile turning kinder. He was attractive you had to admit that. His entire appearance oozed dominance. Starting from the perfectly styled hair, ending at the dark, shiny leather shoes he wore. The suit he wore was clearly expensive and his white shirt was unbuttoned at the top. His left hand rested atop of the armrest, the fingers of his right hand stroked lightly over the brim of his whisky glass. Such pretty hands. Long fingers, clean nails.

You started dancing in front of him. Rolling and shaking your hips to the music. You went down on your hands and knees, crawling towards him and between his spread legs only to push your hands from his knees up to his waist. You felt the muscles of his legs under your palms. His right thigh twitched for a second. Your hands were so close to his crotch but you couldn’t tell if this part of his body twitched too. You couldn’t help but wonder how big he is. He took a sip.

With as much grace as you were able to muster you stood up again, positioning yourself over his right leg, moving your hips back and forth to the slow beat of the music while stretching the top of your body just the right way. You looked down on him, your lips parted and with lidded eyes. The bangs of the wig falling into your eyes just a little. He took another sip.

Back down on the floor, you were on your hand and knees again but facing away from him, rolling your hips and thrusting into the air slightly, showing off what was between your thighs. You took the chance to glance over at Levi but he wasn’t looking back. None of the other men were watching you directly, you noticed.

You stood back up and slowly turned around to unclasp the sparkly bra and let it fall down.

Turning back, you kneeled over him, your hands gripping the backrest, moving as if you were riding him slowly and you felt his hard-on occasionally through his dark pants as you did so. He was staring at your naked breasts which were only inches away from his mouth. You thought how it would feel if he licked them, bit them, sucked at them. Possibly while letting his pretty hands roam over your body possessively. You felt yourself getting wet. His eyes met yours.

They had something intoxicating, you noticed. Under normal circumstances you’d never look a customer directly into his eyes for that long but his seemed to pull you in. The blue amplified by the light. Like waves crashing over you. You moved your upper body backwards, showing off your tits and leaning your hands onto his knees.

Sweat was trickling down your neck and between your breasts. You licked your upper lip quickly. He took a sip. You licked it again, slower this time, imagining what his dick might taste like. He smirked and put down his drink. It was dangerous to be attracted to a customer. Sometimes you didn’t know when your act stopped and your own lust began. Today the edges seemed to blur more than ever.

He was still so calm, so composed. You wanted to take him apart. To see what made him tick and what made him lose control.  Even worse, you wanted him to tear you into pieces and burrow himself within your skin. You leaned forward again, your hands running over his chest and following a vein at the side of his throat with his nose. When you looked up again your lips nearly touched. You felt his breath on your parted ones. You wanted him. His lips on yours. His tongue in your mouth. And then a deep rumble within his chest.

“Levi, we’re going.”

This was worse than being punched and you know what it feels like to be beaten into a pulp. Maybe you got too close. Sometimes customers didn’t like it when you were attracted to them. Some liked mindless dolls better. In order to prevent any complaints you stood up as quickly as you were able to, snatching your bra from the floor and walking out to the bouncer standing in front of the entrance of the Blue Room.

“Charge the basic.” You kept quiet about the lap-dance. It didn’t cost much in the first place and it was better to lose a few bills than anger a customer. You glanced back at the men. All of them were standing up and ready to leave which meant your shift was over. Quickly you turned away without looking closer and made your way backstage, only to realise that you let your smile slip. Even worse, you were rude to your customers not even saying a last flirty goodbye. This might cost you the possibility of regulars.

It was weird. The blond man got under your skin. Maybe it was because he stayed so calm. Even though you felt him become hard in his pants he didn’t lose his composure. And none of the other men were looking at the little show you did. They hardly glanced your way. Frowning you shook your head. No need to think about this more. You wouldn’t see any of them again, anyway.


	2. Chapter 2

It was a cold night so you pulled your jacket close with your hands as you stepped out from the back entrance. Some of the buttons were missing. You got rid of most of the make-up before leaving around four in the morning. Fake lashes were incredibly annoying things. You gave a few more lap dances and one more private show after you put your smile back on but the blond customer with pretty hands lingered in your thoughts.

Now all you wanted to do was sleep. Exhaustion was spreading in your bones and pulling at your muscles. Looking to your left which leads out into the street you had a feeling you wouldn’t be able to fall into your bed for a while longer. You frowned.

He was there. Leaning against the concrete wall, smoking. On hand stuffed in his coat pocket, he glanced at you. Calm and composed but also with something else hidden in his expression. It sent chills down your spine. It was never good when someone was waiting for you out in the back. Next time you’d bribe Kenny to watch out. Should’ve done that sooner.

“You look a lot prettier without that mask,” he said. You had no answer to that. You were sure that your eyes weren’t completely make-up free and your hair was messy after being hidden under a wig for so long.

“May I ask your real name?”

“They call me Bunny here.” A flirty grin, showing teeth as if it were canines. You were scared but this life taught you to never show it so instead, you showed your pearly whites. The man took the last drag from his cigarette and threw it on the ground.

He started walking towards you, blowing out the smoke as he did so.

“Your movements were mesmerizing.”

“Your friend back there was memorable.”

“I will have to excuse him. Manners were never his metier.” He was right in front of you know but you wouldn’t back down. It didn’t matter that you were extremely attracted to him. He was a threat. Dangerous. Maybe that’s what made him so irresistible to you. Fear was pooling in your gut but you got hot nonetheless. You rubbed your calves together.

“Well, yours seem to be lacking too.”

“Excuse me?” If he was taken aback he didn’t show it. It made you nervous how composed he stayed. Your fingers were twitching.

“Didn’t you know that one never waits for a stripper after her shift? It’s rude.”

“Is it now? I didn’t know, I’m sorry. I’m not familiar with the etiquette surrounding such establishments.” Figures. “I simply wanted to ask for your name.”

“Why?”

“I’d like to know what the woman was called that could hardly refrain from kissing me on her job.”

Your face heated up instantaneously. You had no answer to that either so instead of making more of a fool of yourself you just stayed quiet, trying to look somewhere less than his eyes.

“So will you tell me?” Hell no. You shook your head. There was no way of knowing what he’d do with that information. A stripper being attracted to a customer was one thing but it was against the rules to act upon it. You might get fired for that.

“I told you already.” You stared at his left shoulder just to look somewhere.

“I see.” You swallowed thickly. “May I show you how that kiss would’ve felt like then.”

Your head whipped up and your eyes finally met his. At last, you were able to recognise the emotion he tried to hide. It was pure, feral lust. Want. Heat. His left hand came up and removed a strand of hair from your forehead. His hands seemed so gentle. You didn’t want them to be. You wanted him to just take what he craved.

You swallowed again. And nodded.

His chapped lips quickly captured yours in a rough and demanding kiss. Your hand flew up to hold onto the back of his hand while he slowly pushed you up against the wall behind you, your lips never parting. His tongue slowly licked at your bottom lip and you quickly opened your mouth letting him in.

It wasn’t soft or slow. His tongue quickly exploring every corner of your mouth, your teeth clinking together occasionally. His left hand found its way into your hair, pulling at it and directing your head into the position he wanted it to be in.

His other hand found its way to your waist, stroking it slowly while pushing his right leg between yours, spreading them.

You loved the feeling of his tongue against yours, stroking and licking the insides of your mouth. The coat you wore fell open as your second hand moved to the back of his head, gripping his hair but less demanding than he did. You just needed to hold onto something. The knee he had between your legs slowly travelled up until it touched your crotch, rubbing against it lightly. You moaned, opening up your mouth even more for him.

In this moment you were incredibly glad you were too lazy to change into your street clothes, just keeping on the short skirt from work.  The hand he had placed on your waist moved downwards slowly until it met the skin of your leg. You gripped his hair tighter. He removed his knee and replaced it with his hand, stroking you hard through your soaking wet panties.

Your lips parted as you moaned and bit yours. “Please,” you said. You didn’t know what you were begging for but he seemed to be able to tell. His hand slipped into your underwear, stroking you, pushing one finger into you. It felt so good but you wanted more. More of him. “Please,” you moaned again. He pushed in another one. Wiggling them and opening you up for him. His thumb was rubbing against your clit, making you pant.

“Still not willing to tell me your name?” At this point you weren’t sure if you could. Breathing heavily you looked into his eyes. Strands of hair were falling into them, making him look wild and desperate. You felt his hard-on rubbing against your waist. “Please.” You were nothing more than a begging and moaning mess at this point. The hand in your hair fell away and you heard his pants unzip.

Right in this second there wasn’t anything you wanted more than to feel his dick within you.

His hands found their way to the back of your thighs, lifting you up as he kissed you again wetly. It made you feel empty and all you wanted was to be filled again. You leaned back against the wall reaching under yourself gripping his hot, thick cock in one hand and pushing your panties to the side with the other.

Slowly you stroked the tip of his dick against your wetness, enjoying the feeling of the thick head against your clit, before placing it against your hole. He was biting his lip before thrusting forward, slowly. God, how good it felt. He was splitting you open, stretching you out perfectly. You loved the feeling of him entering you.

“Fuck,” he said, coming completely undone before fucking you hard and fast against the wall. All you could do was pant and moan and hold onto him as he thrusted into you mercilessly, hitting the sweet spot within you over and over again. Your hands found the back of his head, gripping his hair and pulling his lips towards yours. You were moaning and breathing into each other, feeling each other.

His fingers were burying themselves in the flesh of your thighs and you knew, you hoped, that they would leave marks. Feverishly you thought that you wanted to mark him up too. You moved your lips to his neck sucking, kissing, licking it as he panted into the crook of yours.

He slowed down, fucking you harder than before, slamming you against the wall behind you, and making you cry out from pleasure or pain. You didn’t know yourself. “Erwin,” he panted. “I want to hear you scream it.”

Erwin, Erwin, Erwin. You were moaning his name like a mantra but it seemed fitting to you. He brought you to the brink of euphoria. His thick, veiny dick splitting you wide open. So close, you were so close and you felt that he was too. Thrusting erratically into you, his nails pushing into your skin painfully.

“God, Erwin, Erwin. Please, Erwin! Oh-“Your eyes rolled back into your head and all that left your mouth was a choked off moan as you came, your walls tightening around him. Pure Bliss was spreading through you as he came too, within you, painting your insides and filling you up better than anybody else ever had.

You stayed like this for a while. Him holding you up and panting into your neck while you barely held onto him looking up into the night sky. You felt him soften within you. At some point he had to let you down but he never left your tired embrace. Now empty you felt his cum dropping out of you onto the street. You wanted to taste it. Taste him.

Delusional and still high from your orgasm you took his hand and pushed it between your legs, having his fingers catch some of his cum. Slowly you brought it back up and started sucking on them, feverishly looking up into his blue eyes.

“Next time,” you said after having sucked on his fingers for a while. “I want you to fuck my face.”

You felt his soft cock twitch against your thigh and he smirked.

“Don’t worry. I’ll make sure to claim you as my own.”


End file.
